Kid, kid? Little Stories
by ShainandChu
Summary: Ensemble de one-shot sur les ce qu'il s'est passé et dont on n'a pas parlé, ou sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Ils seront plus ou moins longs, selon notre inspiration du moment. C'est en parallèle avec notre histoire "Kid...kid?", donc il vaut mieux éviter de lire si vous ne la suivez pas. Les one-shots seront postés au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Chaps correspondants précisés.


"Kid...kid?" Little Stories

_**Salut! Je sais que vous allez vous dire: "pourquoi elles trouvent le temps de poster ça et pas le prochain chapitre?", mais bon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est en cours d'écriture. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la date de postage, je ne me prononcerai pas.**_

_**Sinon, "Kid...kid?" Little Stories est un receuil de one-shots plus ou moins longs sur les "scènes coupées", c'est à dire, les moments dont on n'a pas parlé, ou encore de moment qui aurait pu se passer.**_

_**Disclaimer: les personnages de Detective Conan et de Magic Kaito ne nous appartiennent pas. Seuls Victoria, Cordelia et Akechi sont le fruits de nos imaginations plus que tordues.**_

_**Ce one-shot-ci parle du début du voyage. Il correspond à ce qu'il se passe avant le prologue. Bonne lecture! ^^**_

* * *

Petite histoire n°1: _Le voyage en avion des trois zigotos._

_**Ce qu'il s'est passé… :**_

Dans le vol Etats-Unis/Japon se trouvaient trois personnes en particuliers, répondants aux noms de Cordelia, Victoria et Akechi. Ces trois agents des services secrets se rendaient au pays du Soleil Levant pour l'enquête sur l'Organisation des Hommes en Noirs.

Akechi Klarc, jeune agent aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, était assis dans un fauteuil, dans cet avion. Il se tenait bien droit dans son siège, raide comme un piquet, n'osant pas regarder le paysage par le hublot malgré l'absence de nuages qui devaient rendre la vue magnifique. A côté lui se trouvait un de ses compagnons qui devait lui aussi aller au Japon mais pour une toute autre affaire.

_ Bah alors, Akechi ?, lui demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'as l'air un peu coincé, là.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, sourit Akechi en se crispant encore plus. Je me sens merveilleusement bien.

Il sentait le mensonge à plein nez. N'importe qui aurait pu le dire.

_ Mais alors, dit l'ami du châtain, pourquoi tu sers les accoudoirs de toutes tes forces ? Tu viens de planter tes ongles dedans…

Le sourire crispé d'Akechi s'agrandit encore plus qu'avant, créant un effet pour le moins…bizarre.

_ Allons, mon cher ami. Que nous racontes-tu donc ? Il n'y a absolument aucune raison de penser pareils inepties. Je suis en pleine forme, mentit-il.

Comme pour contredire ses paroles, une brusque rafale de vent fit décliner l'avion de quelques petits, que dis-je, minuscules centimètres sur la gauche, poussant Akechi à serrer l'accoudoir déjà bien déformé. Le jeune Klarc serra les dents et plissa les yeux. Puis, il se força à sourire, toujours avec cette tête. On eut dit un tueur en série qui venait de trouver une victime excitante à tuer.

Son ami prit peur.

_ Euh… Akechi… Tu… Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très à l'aise, là. Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ? Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…

_ Mais non, voyons, susurra Akechi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

_ Tu… Tu me fais très peur, Akechi.

_ Mais pourquoi donc ? répliqua-t-il.

Les doigts d'Akechi se refermèrent plus que jamais autour de la poigné de l'accoudoir le…bah…détruisant à moitié dans un bruit suspect genre « Crac ».

_ Euh… Mme L'hôtesse ? Demanda le compagnon d'Akechi en apercevant une jeune femme en uniforme. Puis-je échanger de place avec quelqu'un, s'il vous plait ?

Devant l'air suppliant du garçon, l'hôtesse ne put qu'hocher la tête.

_ Moi ! Moi ! S'exclama une voix féminine surexcitée. Moi, je veux bien !

Akechi ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Il inspira profondément et expira. Allez… encore une fois. Inspirer et expirer. Inspirer et ex…

_ Ce n'est pas la grande forme, dit la voix féminine qui avait désormais plus l'air calme que survoltée. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu vas bien, vu comment tu maltraite ces pauvres accoudoirs. Ils ne t'ont pourtant rien fait.

Akechi ouvrit les yeux pour observer son interlocutrice. C'était une jeune femme brune aux grands yeux bleus. Elle portait des vêtements bleus et noirs. Son haut avait des manches trop longues qui cachaient ses mains, ce qui devait faire partie de son style. Sa jupe noire s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux et elle portait des bottes hautes bleues. Elle était assise, les jambes croisées, et reposait sa tête sur la paume de sa main gauche. Elle l'observait, arborant un sourire confiant et amical.

_ Tu es… ? Commença Akechi.

_ Cordelia Ford. Agent du FBI.

_ Ah… C'est toi « le troisième agent » avec lequel on doit travailler sur « l'affaire »… ?

_ Et, je suppose que tu es Akechi Klarc ? C'est un plaisir pour moi de te rencontrer. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais super sympa.

_ Tu vas me faire rougir, sourit Akechi qui ne se sentait toujours pas très bien.

_ Tu as le mal des transports, c'est ça ?

_ Comment t'as deviné ? Blagua le jeune homme.

_ Si tu veux, j'ai un truc pour que ça passe mieux.

_ C'est vrai ? Je ne vais pas dire non, alors.

Cordelia se leva de son siège et… donna un (très) gros coup de poing sur la tête du garçon, qui s'évanouit.

La jeune fille sourit victorieusement, avant que son expression ne tourne à l'horreur la plus totale.

_ Oh, non !, s'exclama-t-elle. Maintenant qu'il dort, je n'ai plus personne à qui parler ! Je vais m'ennuyer toute seule… Oh ! Je sais ! Et si j'envoyais un message à Vicky ?

La brunette sortit un téléphone portable et tapa très vite un texto.

_« Eh ! J'ai changé de siège ! Où t'es assise, déjà ? »_

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule de derrière elle, la faisant se retourner. Son regard s'illumina quand elle vit une jeune fille d'un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle, aux cheveux blonds attachés en couettes hautes qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait aussi une grosse mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait toute la partie droite du visage.

_Juste derrière toi, idiote !, grommela-t-elle.

_Vickyyyyy !, s'exclama Cordelia. Tu m'as manquée !

_…On ne s'est pas vue depuis à peu près…une demi-heure, soupira Victoria Cobege en jetant un œil à sa montre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu changé de place ?

_Je voulais rencontrer notre cousin !, répondit joyeusement la brune.

_C'est pas ton cousin !…C'est bizarre. D'habitude, il serait tout excité, et là, que dalle.

_C'est normal !, répliqua la brunette. Il avait le mal des transports, alors je l'ai assommé pour que ça aille mieux !

_QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, dont le regard lançait des éclairs. L'autre dit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « oui, pourquoi ? T'as peur que je le tue ? »

_Absolument pas..., grommela Victoria. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée pour que je vienne t'aider ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve...

Et ainsi commença le voyage des trois agents des services secrets…

* * *

_**C'est court. Très court. On le sait. Mais c'est mieux que rien, non?**_

_**On va essayer d'aller vite pour le chapitre 5, mais j'ai dit "essayer", je ne vous garantis rien.**_

_**A la prochaine!**_


End file.
